Falling
by TrvrTnt7
Summary: Nanjiroh surprisingly gets a date and Ryoma gets extremely bored. HIS FATHER! GETTING A DATE! surprise surprise Ryoma goes to the tennis courts to hit some balls and ends up finding himself in someone’s bed!Read for more. rated T.


**TrvrTnt7:** Buahaha! I'm back! Ugh...boy is that phrase used often.

**Ryoma:** Moron...

**TrvrTnt7:** I'LL KILL YOU!

**All: **NO!!!!!!!

**TrvrTnt7:** I know...who could kill this little cutie. (Pinches Ryoma's cheeks)

**Ryoma:** (Whacks TrvrTnt7 with his racquet)

**TrvrTnt7:** X.X (Unconcious)

**Momoshiro:** ...Ryoma...You knocked out the author...

**Ryoma: **...oops...

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS SERIES NOR ITS CHARACTERS.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title:** Falling

**Author: **TrvrTnt7

**Genre: **Romance/General**  
**

**Sub genre: **Humor/Parody**  
**

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** MomoshiroxRyoma

**Summary:** Nanjiroh surprisingly gets a date and Ryoma gets extremely bored. HIS FATHER! GETTING A DATE! (surprise surprise) Ryoma goes to the tennis courts to hit some balls and ends up finding himself in someone's bed! When it turns out to be momoshiro they end out spending the night together and momo figures out some feelings he has had for a while about Ryoma.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"KARUPIN!!!!!" Ryoma ran down the hall chasing his cat that happened to have Ryoma's shoe lace in its mouth. Ryoma stopped out of breath and thought of an idea. He grabbed a tennis ball and rolled it on the floor back and fourth.

"Come on Karupin, good kitty..." Ryoma seemed to have caught its attention. Karupin watched the ball intently and pounced at it, leaving the lace behind. Ryoma jumped over the cat and grabbed his shoe lace smirking.

"You've lost your touch Karupin..." Ryoma laughed. Karupin just played with the ball meowing.

Ryoma got all of his stuff together and was heading out the door.

"Ryoma!!!!" Ryoma sighed. His father also known as Nanjiroh came up to him and hugged him.

"What the hell?" Ryoma said confused of his father's behavior.

"Your father has got his touch back!" Ryoma raised a brow.

"You what?"

"I have got a date tonight!"

Ryoma stared at him in disbelief. "Suuuuure..." He watched Nanjiroh hop up and down in delight, waving his arms.

"OH YEA! WHAT A STUD!" Nanjiroh chirped. Ryoma rolled his eyes and grabbed his tennis bag.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Ryoma stopped and turned to his father.

"Out...I don't want to be here when you're like this. It's really weird."

As he walked out the door he could here his father cheering and bouncing around the house like a crazy man. He walked down to the tennis courts to see if anyone was there. No one was there unfortunately so he had to play by himself on the wall. He hit for an hour and got tired.

"BORED!!!!" Ryoma yelled and threw his racquet to the ground. He sighed and walked over to a near by tree and lay down under it, tipping his tennis cap over his eyes. He didn't think that his father would get a date considering of his perverted nature. Ryoma yawned and drifted off into a little cat nap.

**Meanwhile:**

Momoshiro walked down to the courts to see if anyone was there. The night was young and the boy still had a lot of energy to burn so he thought it would be wise to go to the tennis courts. He looked around and didn't see anybody on the courts. Sighing he turned around and saw a dark shadow bundled up by the tree in front of him. "Whats that?" He inched up towards it and saw it move. He jumped back in one swift motion trying not to scream. Then he heard it grumble. Momo tilted his head and walked up to it again. Maybe it was a street bum or something. He eyed it closely and recognized the hat off the bat.

"Echizen."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma shifted around finding a comfortable position. He was laying on something rather...soft. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surrounding.

Lamp.

Chair with his clothes hanging on it.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed as he realized that he was in someone's house in someone's bed with only his boxers on. _'Oh my god...WAS I RAPED!!!!' _

He panicked and looked around for the door. He saw it and got up slowly, quietly putting back his clothes on which seemed to be washed and dried. Then he tip toed to the door and opened it slowly.

"ECHIZEN!"

"GYAAAAA!!!" Ryoma screamed. He looked at Momo for a second blinking and confused. _'Why is momo here...wait...was he the one who took me here? this is his house?'_

"Oh thank god!" Momoshiro said and hugged Ryoma tightly.

"What were you doing there out in the cold!?" Momoshiro said and looked at him with concern written across his face.

"My father has a date tonight and I didn't want to be there. Sorry for causing you trouble Momo sempai..."

Momoshiro laughed and ruffled Ryoma's hair playfully. "It's alright Echizen. I'm glad I found you." Ryoma looked up at him with a suprised look on his face. _'What is that supose to mean?' _

The two talked for a while and ate dinner while watching a movie on TV. It was a pretty scary movie, one that would even give the chills to the ones who made it. Ryoma couldn't believe how violent and gorry the movie was. He sat on the couch next to momo who happened to have watched the movie before when it came on two nights ago so he didn't seem to be that frightened when it came to the sudden screams and crys. Though Ryoma was skilled at keeping his emotions behind that mask of his, he just couldn't keep himself from putting his face to the pillow when the killer chopped his victims head off. Momoshiro saw the shaking boy hiding his face from the TV. He chuckled and shook Ryoma gently reasurring his that the part was over.

Ryoma glanced up at the TV and sighed. The commercials were on.

"You know Echizen, if you don't want to watch this I can turn it off..." Momo said. "I'm not to fond of scary movies at night." Ryoma mumbled softly. He got up and put his plate in the sink along with Momo's plate.

"Oi! Echizen! want to play a board game?" Momo called out into the kitchen. Ryoma hadn't played a board game in a long time so he thought it would be fun. "What games do you have?" Echizen yelled back into the living room.

Momo got up and opened the closet to see nothing but clothes. He stood there dumbfounded. "I could have swron I kept all of the board games!" He noticed a deck of cards on the lowest shelf and picked it up. "Sorry Ryoma. I don't know where the games went. How about a game of cards?" Ryoma sighed and walked back into the living room. "Ok."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ten minutes later...**

"SPEED!"

"I JUST TAUGHT YOU THIS GAME AND YOUR KICKING MY ASS!!!" Momo cried in defeat for the fifth time in a row. Ryoma smirked in triumph as he watch his sempai curse and sobb. He yawned and stretched his arms up in the air. "Momo sempai..." Ryoma said.

"Yea?"

"Stick to tennis because you suck at this game." Momo's jaw dropped. "Oi! That's not fair!" He said as he tackled Ryoma to the ground. Ryoma laughed and knee'd Momoshiro in the...well... you know where.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" (Try to picture that as Momo screeching to the top of his lungs :P) Ryoma laughed harder to the point where it hurt to laugh. Momo took that time to reside the pain and whacked Ryoma with a near by pillow. "Take that!" Ryoma fell to the floor and tried to get back up but momo climbed ontop of him and started tickling him. Ryoma laughed and squirmed around trying to get out of Momo's grasp. Momo looked down at Ryoma as he smiled and laughed. _'He's really cute when he smiles...'_ Momo realized what he was thinking and shook the thought out of his head. WHACK! Ryoma hit him in the head with a pillow. "Don't space out sempai."

The fighting went on for about another ten minutes until they were both exausted. "You fight cheep Echizen...Alwast aiming where it hurts." Ryoma smirked and sat on the couch while Momo lay flat on the floor. "I didn't cheat...I just got the right opportunities to hit you." Momo chuckled ad admitted to defeat..for the second time that day. He glanced at Ryoma sitting on the couch. He had his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. _'He really has such a small figure...GAH I'M DOING IT AGAIN!'_

Momo got up off the ground. "Do you want to call your dad and see if it's ok to go home?" He needed to get Echizen out of the house. Who knows what he might be thinking next. Ryoma nodded and went to the kitchen to get the phone. He called his house and it soon picked up.

"Hello? Stud here! How may I help you?" Ryoma hit his head and heard a girl laughing in the back ground.

"When can I come home when it's safe..."

"Oh its you. Go away Ryoma I'm busy."

"But!" CLICK

"GODDAMMIT!!!" Ryoma yelled. Momo blinked and walked over to Ryoma. "You dad still with his date?" Ryoma gave a glare to Momo giving him the answer. Momo then had an idea. _' He could stay here! ...But what if I do something bad? I'll just have to watch myself. Besides, Echizen is a guy.'_

" You can spend tonight here. I have a guest room upstairs." Ryoma sighed and said ok as he walked up to the stairs. "I'm going to go to bed now...I'm tired."

"Ok! Um...Let me clean everything up down here and I'll go to bed as well."

Momo cleaned all the dishes and put the pillows back on the couch. He sighed and figured Ryoma was already asleep. Momo slowly walked up stares and opened the door to his room.

There lay Ryoma sleeping in his bed. Momoshiro's heart skipped a beat. He walked over to the boy and brushed his bangs out of his face. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Momo smiled and stroked Ryoma's cheek softly. Ryoma groaned and turned over so that he was facing the wall. Momo sighed and got in his bed. "You weren't supose to sleep here you know...this is my room." Momo said softly and pulled the covers over him. He relaxed and closed his eyes when Ryoma shifted again, turning over and ended up laying his head on Momo's chest. _'Shit!'_ Momo thought as he panicked. What if he waked up? He would kill him! Looking back down at the boy he knew that he was sound asleep. Momo sighed and ran his hand through Ryoma's hair. He knew this was wrong. But he felt happy being there with Ryoma in such a vulnerable state. He knew that Ryoma was special to him but he didn't know how special until now.

"Echizen... I think i'm falling for you... I'm really falling for you." Momo said. He leaned his head down to ryoma's and lightly kissed his forehead. _'Maybe I'll have the courage to tell you that someday when your awake. But for now...'_

"Goodnight my angel." He lifted ryoma's chin so the boy faced him and he brushed his lips against Echizen's. Soon after Momoshiro fell asleep curled up with Ryoma in his arms. Ryoma slowly opened his eyes and brought his hand to his lips. He smiled and closed his eyes again, snuggling up to Momo.

"Goodnignt Momo sempai."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well that's it! How did you guys like it? Eh? See the button on the bottom left corner? Press it and give me some feed back. Also, this was originaly supose to be a one shot but if you guys want it to be more please tell me. I hade fun making this and I hope you all enjoy. -TrvrTnt7


End file.
